Feno no Chijou
by backura
Summary: Yôgi, Nai et Gareki retrouvent par hasard un jeune garçon aux allures étranges et inhumaines. Il est en réalité dans la même position que Nai, c'est un animal braconné pour les effets aphrodisiaque que procurent son corps entier. Feno, tel est son nom, se décide à coller Gareki. Mais ce dernier n'est pas habitué à ce genre de choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Karneval : Feno no Chijou**

** Cette fois ci, Nai, Gareki et Yôgi poursuivaient une mission plus ou moins banale dans une région froide, comme la fois où ils furent attaqués pas deux varugas. Il neigeait beaucoup, et cette neige s'accumulait sur le sol, environnent une épaisseur de 10centimetres. Malgré cette contrainte, ils n'eurent aucun mal à éliminer leur cible. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le combat qui intéressa Nai, mais plutôt les étranges bruissements provenant d'un arbre, un épicéa. Alors que Yôgi terminait sa lutte, Gareki remarqua le comportement du Niji. **

**_-Quelque chose ? demanda t il._**

**_-Oui. Derrière l'arbre ! _**

**Le jeune aux cheveux ébènes se déplaça jusque là-bas, rapidement, il découvrit un garçon proche de son âge, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux contre son torse, ses bras les entourant. Il ne semblait en rien grelotter, alors qu'il ne portait qu'une vulgaire chemise et une sorte de short. Il possédait une chevelure étrange, partant de la couleur violette à la base pour allait se terminer en doré sur les pointes De la neige gelée, des brindilles, des feuilles et de la terre se mêlaient à la moindre de ses mèches. Ce corps si frêle, plus encore que Nai, s'adossait contre le tronc, et les frottements sur l'écorce était ce qui avait alertés le Niji. Le plus intriguant, et ce qui laissa Gareki figé, se fut la corne qui demeurait sur le crâne du garçon, une cornes se terminant en trois pointes se pliant vers l'intérieur.**

**Poussé par sa curiosité, le brun avança sa main vers cette étrange ramure, jusqu'à la frôler, et elle tomba parterre. **

**_-Q-Qu'est ce que… ?! _**

**Mais son interrogation, sa surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer, car déjà Yôgi arriva, tout aussi surprit, mais pas autant, pas vraiment. Il s'arrêta à son tour pour identifier la créature présente devant lui. **

**_-Pourquoi fais-tu le mort ? demanda Nai, comprenant la situation. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. _**

**Le garçon sembla soudainement animé, car il se mit à trembler tout en se recroquevillant d'avantage, le dos courbé, à nu, emplit de griffures, sans doute celles d'animaux sauvages. **

**_-On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Déclara alors le blond, avant de prendre l'animal dans ses bras, sans même que ce dernier ne se rebelle. En effet, il sembla tomber dans un malaise soudain. _**

**_-Il s'est réveillé ?_**

**Depuis que l'étrange garçon était monté à bord du deuxième vaisseau, il ne fit que rester au lit, et le docteur Akari s'occupait de lui. Hirato souhaitait avoir de plus ample nouvelles, et surtout savoir d'où sortait cet enfant cornu. **

**_-Il ne parle pas, déclara le scientifique. Il refuse en tout cas, à moins qu'il ne sache pas. Il reste sur le lit, se lève, marche dessus, mais n'en descend jamais. C'est comme si des vitres invisibles l'en empêchées. _**

**_-C'est bizarre, remarqua le blond. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? _**

**Les cinq personnes, c'est-à-dire Yôgi, Gareki, Nai, Hirato et le docteur, entrèrent dans la chambre du patient. Ce dernier se trouvait sous sa couette, mais les regardait avec de grands yeux. **

**_-Tu vois, ceux sont eux qui t'ont trouvé. Nai, Gareki, et Yôgi, commença le docteur. Sort de sous cette couette._**

**Cependant, rien ne bougea sous la couette. Pas d'un millimètre. Alors le Niji s'approcha du lit pour s'accroupir devant et planter son regard sur celui de l'autre, ne laissant dépasser qu'une partie de son visage.**

**_-Tu as peur de nous ? demanda t il._**

**Evidement, aucune réponse. Mais il persévéra, avec des mots doux et des approches se soldant toutes par des échecs, ne faisant que repousser le patient. Apres quelques minutes de ce jeu là, le docteur décida de reprendre la parole, expliquant que le jeune garçon possédé pas mal de griffures montrant une fuite dans la fôret, donnant lieu à des attaques d'animaux sauvages. Puis il en vînt à sortir une tablette numérique qu'il montra aux autres. Dessus s'écrivaient des phrases scientifiques et des symboles étranges. Seul Yôgi réussit à déchiffrer une partie. **

**_-Pourquoi avoir fait de telles recherches ? _**

**_-Ce garçon n'est pas humain. _**

**Il en choqua plus d'un, mais pas Hirato, qui resta silencieux et stoïque face à l'annonce, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas.**

**_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il est comme Nai ?! s'exclame le blond._**

**_-Oui. C'est à peu prés ça. La ramure que vous avez ramenée, elle appartient à une espèce d'animal provenant d'un pays assez lointain, et dont on ne sait pas tout en réalité. C'est un animal qui se sert de sécrétions à fin de se défendre. Il sécrète des hormones et une odeur particulière qui rendent « fou ». Je sais qu'il a été retrouvé des trafic de ces animaux pour faire des stupéfiantes et autres drogues. Autrement dit, c'est un animal devenu assez rare, puisqu'il n'est pas même protégé contre le braconnage. _**

**_-Pourquoi…comment il est devenu humain ?! demanda la même personne que plus tôt._**

**_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les recherches sur les environs où vous l'avez trouvait ne mènent pas vraiment à une piste. La seule chose intrigante retrouvée et qu'un petit village principalement composé de maisons closes à brulé récemment, il y a un mois ou deux. _**

**_-Quel rapport avec lui ? interrogea Gareki. _**

**_-nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, décréta alors l'autre brun. Le peu de recherches que nous avons fait n'apporte que cet élément là. Il est probable qu'il y vivait, tout simplement. Le village ayant brulé, pour des causes nous étant inconnues, il s'est retrouvé seul. Akari, fait ce qu'il faut pour en savoir plus sur ce garçon._**

**Le médecin acquiesça, et laissa les quatre individus quitter la pièce. Le patient devait être âgé de prés de treize ans, physiquement en tout cas. Sur le sommet de son crâne, à l'emplacement vide de ses deux bois, poussaient désormais des pointes. Ces dernières ne se voyaient pas vraiment dans tout le fouillis de ses cheveux. Il avait un visage si jeune, lisse, et très clair, à la limite du blanc. Vus l'état de son corps, il ne mangeait pas à sa faim depuis un moment déjà. **

**Ce n'est que le lendemain que Nai voulut retourner voir le garçon si intriguant, l'autre non-humain. Evidemment, son ami brun le suivit, mais pas le blond, étant reparti pour une nouvelle mission avec Tsukumo. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre presque vide, seulement équipée d'un lit. Le Chijou, puisqu'il semblait plus être de cette espèce animal que de celle de l'humain, s'amusait, assit sur la couette, enveloppé dans un pyjama bleu clair. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait lavé, car sa chevelure retrouvait un aspect normal, bien coiffé, et propre, tout comme le reste de son corps. **

**-****_Akari n'est pas là ? lui demanda Nai. _**

**Le garçon refusa de répondre et se renfrogna dans son coin. **

**_-…Gareki _****_? Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas parler ? _**

**Celui-là remarqua que l'alité venait de relever la tête, apriori, quelque chose dans ces paroles l'intriguait. Alors il fit répéter sa phrase au Niji, deux fois. Et il comprit rapidement le mot exact qui perturbait tant l'enfant. Il se dirigea alors doucement vers lui, bien qu'il prennait un air imposant vus sa taille, face à l'autre qui se tenait alors droit sur le lit, debout.**

**_-C'est mon prénom ? Toi, comment tu t'appelles ? _**

**N'obtenant pas de réponse, il recommença à prononcer son prénom, pour vérifier qu'il avait bien eu une réaction. Et en effet, il releva les yeux vers l'adulte, comme attendant une suite. Et finalement il l'a prononça tout seul.**

**_-Gaki !_**

**Il sembla fier d'avoir prononcé deux des syllabes du mot l'intriguant tant. **

**_-Gareki. J'm'appelle Gareki, pas « Gaki »._**

**_-Ga…Gahèk…Ga…Géki._**

**_-Non. Ga-Re-Ki. Ce n'est pas simple ?_**

**Nai les rejoignit et se mit à son tour à prononcer. Seulement, malgré leurs efforts communs, le cornu resta bloqué sur « Géki ». Et c'est en le répétant une dernière fois qu'il se jeta dans les bras du grand brun, le mettant alors mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire. Pourquoi ce gamin s'accrochait à lui comme ça, d'un coup ? Pour qu'elle raison ? **


	2. Feno

Le jeune garçon se laissa s'écrouler au sol après avoir poussé une courte plainte. Il porta une de ses mains sur son genou droit. Les deux autres lui demandèrent alors ce qui n'allait pas, et Gareki se permit de toucher l'endroit sensible, il examina d'un point de vue exterieur, il n'y avait rien. Ce serait il fracturé un os ? Mais, même en touchant, le petit ne fit plus un bruit, comme si la douleur n'avait était que foudroyante. -C'est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda Nai, à fin de le mettre plus à l'aise, et qui sait ? Il pourrait s'habituer au Niji. Cependant il n'y eu aucune réponse malgré la répétition de la question de trois façons différentes. Le brun essaya à son tour, et cette fois si, mais non sans une bouderie, il lui repondit qu'il s'appellait Feno.

_-Alors comme ça, tu te prénommes Feno ? _fit curieusement le docteur. Ledit Feno ne lui répondit qu'avec un signe de tête. Cela exaspéra un peu l'adulte mais ne le vexa pas pour autant. Dans deux jours il repartait, et il n'aurait plus à se soucier constamment de cet enfant, bien qu'il l'intéresse… Mais comme Nai, il serait affecté au second vaisseau, particulièrement à Gareki, visiblement, l'enfant le préférait à tous les autres. _-Geki ? _demanda l'autre. -« _Gareki ». Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire son nom correctement… _

Lorsque Yôgi rentra dans la chambre, le petit se faisait coiffer, des mèches dorées se promenaient sur le parterre. Les cheveux, plus d'une teinte violette alors, bouclés un peu et ne descendait plus qu'à la hauteur de sa nuque, coupé en dégradé depuis ses oreilles. _-Je ne savais pas que tu coiffais, _rigola le blond. -_Vus la pagaille, je n'avais pas le choix… Et Comme ce gamin n'accepte personne d'autre pour l'entretenir convenablement, je m'y colle. Où est Gareki ?_ _-Hein ? Pourquoi cela ? Il est dans le salon…_ _-Ramènes le alors, qu'il s'en occupe. _ L'adolescent pouffa de rire, comme si le brun accepterait de venir faire la toilette à cet étrange garçon ! Sérieusement, il n'était pas du tout du genre à se préoccuper d'un gamin inconnu qui ne sait même pas prononcer son prénom convenablement. Et puis, pourquoi restait-il là ? Certes, Feno ne représentait pas l'espèce humaine, puisque génétiquement modifié pour avoir les propriétés d'étranges créatures, mais cela ne constituait pas une véritable raison pour laquelle il résidait dans le second vaisseau, déjà qu'il y avait Nai par on ne sait quelle méthode… Et ce docteur qui ne repartait pas, depuis quand aimait-il rester à bord du vaisseau ? -_Tu y va ? _ _-Gareki ne voudra pas venir, il étudie là. _ _« Géki ? » _prononça finalement l'enfant, l'air bête, comme si il ne comprenait rien d'autre. Pourtant, lorsqu'on lui disait de manger, de boire, d'aller au cabinet, il comprenait. Après une brève discussion, ou monologue, le blond fini par céder et reparti dans la pièce où il se trouvait plus tôt. Etonnamment, il ne revînt pas seul, mais accompagné par le brun, seul, Nai se promenant avec Tsukumo dehors, profitant d'aller visiter le village où reposait non loin le navire. _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda le solitaire, bien qu'en sachant la réponse. _-J'ai des choses à faire et cet enfant n'accepte personne. Donc, tu t'en occupes. _ Akari se leva de sa chaise, donna une paire de ciseaux et un peigne au brun puis disparu derrière la porte. _-H-Hey ! Et pour sa jambe alors ?!_ _-Oh ? Ça t'intéresse ?_ Intrigué par le fait que le jeune homme se préoccupait de l'autre, le docteur avait rapidement fait demi-tour et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucunes blessures mais une malformation au niveau de son genou, ou alors un choc qui lui aurait déformer l'os concerné. Ces explications vite dites, il s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant les trois autres dans un silence. Yôgi tenta une approche vers le lit, et le petit ne bougea pas. Ses cheveux se trouvaient toujours en pagaille, en grosse partie, notamment à cause du travail inachevé, et des saletés restaient collées. Le Chijou laissa même le blond lui caresser la tête, sentant par la même occasion les petites bosses. -_Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre ça et t'en occuper, _déclara Gareki en voyant l'autre sourire bêtement devant le gamin qui ne bronchait pas. _Il t'aime bien aussi, c'est bien, non ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire._ Il deposa les deux outils sur le lit et tourna les talons. _-Mais je dois partir en mission dans dix minutes. Et il faut le surveiller. Je ne peux… Q-que… ?!_ Il coupa sa phrase dans un élan de surprise, et un peu de douleur. Sans crier garde, Feno venait de lui mordre le poignet et se décidait à rester accroché. _-Aïe ! Hé ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal ! Lâches moi, Feno !_ Cependant, il n'écoute absolument pas et se contenta de garder sa prise malgré l'agitation du blond qui le forçait à bouger sa tête dans tous les sens. Gareki regarda la scène, exaspéré devant la stupidité de son aîné qui pensait pouvoir apprivoiser un animal sauvage avec une pauvre caresse. Oui, pour lui, Feno ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un animal sauvage. Il ne savait pas parler, en tout cas pas pour le moment, ne marchait pas, ne mangeait pas correctement et refusait tout ce qui lui était étranger. Par contre il écoutait deux personnes : Gareki et Akari. _-Feno, laisses le tranquille._ Sous ces simples paroles, l'enfant arrêta tout de suite et se coucha sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, comme attendant une punition. Cette dernière n'arriva pas et n'arriverait probablement jamais. Par-dessus les plaintes du blond, l'autre jeune homme réussit à expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas mordre ni même faire du mal pour rien, et que ce garçon, bien qu'abruti, n'était pas méchant. Il y eu naturellement de nouvelles plaintes, mais cela il l'ignora, trop préoccupé à s'en aller. _-Attends ! Gareki ! Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en occuper. Et c'est Akari qui veut que ce soit toi qui t'en charge. _ _-J'ai d'autre choses à faire. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre_ _-Mais il n'y a personne d'autre Que Feno accepte._ Finalement contrains de rester, le brun prit la peine de finir le découpage dans la chevelure de l'animal. Il remarqua alors une chose étrange. Lorsqu'il lui coupait des mèches de cheveux, la pointe devenait dorée, comme si le contact avec l'air changeait la couleur du cheveu. Cependant, au sommet du crâne, la couleur violette prédominée et se rependait quelque peu. Gareki fut bien intrigué par cela, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, ce parfum autours de lui le préoccupait d'avantage. _-Tu sens cette odeur ?_ Il n'eu pas de réponse, mais après une brève insistance, il eu un « non ». -_Donc tu sais parler, n'est ce pas ?_ _-Oui, _répondit faiblement le Chijou_._ _-Et tu ne sens vraiment pas cette odeur de fleurs ? _ _-Non._ _-Tu pourrais me dire d'où tu viens ? _ L'aîné venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas d'où sortait cet enfant, ni comment il avait été créé. Or, sa curiosité le piquait étrangement. Il le questionna sur le fameux village brulait, exposa sa théorie selon laquelle il se serait enfuit et attaquait en traversant la foret. Cependant, aucune réponse ne sortie de la bouche de l'alité. _-Ton genou ?_ Encore un silence. Celui-ci ne dura pourtant pas longtemps car l'arrivé du docteur changea la donne. _-J'ai trouvais des informations qu'il va falloir que tu valides, Feno. D'après des témoignages, après l'incendie, tu as été aperçu de nombreuses fois, mais jamais avant. Tu viens donc de là-bas, non ?_ Le regard étrangement haineux du cadet forçait à croire que soit il dérangait, soit la proposition se trouvait être exacte. Il n'eut tout de même pas un seul mot ni signe de tête. _-J'ai également récupéré des infos sur un trafique humains dans ce même endroit. Rien d'étonnant vus les commerces qu'il y avait. Il y a eu notamment des convois transportant de enfants, dont un venant d'un endroit où l'on peut trouvait des Chijou. Je suppose que quelqu'un t'as vendu à une famille cherchant un esclave. Cela fonctionnait bien à une époque. _ L'homme à la blouse blanche brancha certain des appareils présents dans la pièce à fin de faire de nouvelles analyses. Durant plusieurs minutes il pianota sur les écrans puis finit par demander à Gareki de déshabiller le plus jeune. -_Pourquoi je ferais ça ? _ _-Je préfère que quelqu'un le fasse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors ça m'arrangerait._ _-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. D'ailleurs je repars._ C'est alors que le docteur lui demanda si lui aussi sentait le parfum de fleurs dans la chambre. Intrigué car il croyait d'abord qu'il l'avait rêvé, Gareki arrêta sa marche et demanda de plus ample détails. Akari lui rappela que les Chijou se servaient de leur odeur pour se défendre, ainsi être deux permettait de contrer un effet inattendu. Gareki voulait tout de même refuser, partir sans demander son reste, pourtant il s'en sentait incapable, si bien que lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le garçon assit sagement sur le lit, il ne trouva pas de sens à refuser d'aider. Ainsi il commença en lui retirant le haut du pyjama, dévoila alors un corps fin et pâle, semblant aussi fragile que tu verre. De grosses griffures se présentaient sur son torse. _-Laisses le en caleçon._ Le brun fit donc cela et observa, autre que toutes ces marques, que le cadet ne bronchait pas du tout, ni de froid, ni de dérangement. Gereki resta durant une partie des tests, puis, après l'arrivé d'un mal de tête étrange, il décida de repartir étudier son livre, au salon. Il dit donc au revoir au gamin.

Akari parti pour rejoindre son laboratoire, Hirato désigna Yôgi et Gareki pour s'occuper de l'enfant, le temps des recherches. Le docteur n'aurait pas pu s'en charger seul une fois à son lieu de travail. Cela fit plaisir au Niji et au blond, mais pas vraiment au dernier qui rechignait devant la tâche lui étant donné. Et puis, il n'allait pas rester dans ce lit non plus ! Et du coup il fut voté que Feno partagerait la chambre de Yôgi pendant un moment. Seulement, un fois le garçon sorti de la chambre blanche, il ne faisait que coller Gareki. Au grand désespoir de celui-ci. -_Arrêtes de me tenir le bras, râla t il, exaspéré._ En effet, le petit animal tenait fermement son bras droit, à deux mains, et refusait de s'en séparer. 


End file.
